Anarchy
Anarchy was a walkerbot with a top speed of 5mph, the highest speed from a traditional walker. Anarchy featured three weapons - a pushing scoop and pneumatic axe at the front and a powerful flipper at the rear. These weapons were very potent; the flipper came close to launching Inshredable out of the arena and the axe was capable of puncturing 14mm of polycarbonate. Anarchy was the lightest walkerbot to enter the UK competition after the weight limit was increased at 167kg, although Mike Franklin quoted its weight at 171kg. Of all the walkers on Robot Wars, it was the most successful, reaching the Heat Final and losing only to the seeded Tornado on a judges' decision. It was also one of only two walking robots to escape the first round (the first and other being Clawed Hopper). Anarchy competed in Series 6 and was awarded the "Best Engineering" award. Robot History Series 6 Anarchy began by facing new robots Thor, Revolution 2 and the experienced Judge Shred 2½. It began by exchanging blows with Thor, then attacking and being flipped up several times by Judge Shred. The walkerbot again hit the flipper robot with its axe twice. The it walked onto the flame pit and partially caught fire, but the flames went down as Anarchy flipped Judge Shred. As Revolution 2 became immobilised, Anarchy flipped Judge Shred clean over, and then mostly avoided the action until cease was called, where it was put through on a judges decision. Next, it faced Inshredable, who hadn't completely recovered from its previous battle. Anarchy began by punching a hole in the back of the wedge-shaped robot several times. Then, it nearly flipped Inshredable out of the arena, but could only flip it into the CPZ, where Sergeant Bash attacked, while Anarchy used the flipper some more. It continued to attack and nearly flipped its opponent out once more. Inshredable was eventually counted out. The 12th seeds Tornado was Anarchy's opponent in the heat final. Tornado, now armed with a large ramming spike, rammed Anarchy several times before it could do anything to retaliate. As Tornado shoved Anarchy around the arena, it flipped Tornado over three times. Then, after another attempt with the flipper, Tornado drove under the flipper and attacked the exposed innards. Tornado then shunted Anarchy around again and opened the pit. Tornado then repeated the manoeuvre, going under the flipper, doing this several more times. After more shoving, cease was called and the judges put Tornado through. At the end of the series, Anarchy was awarded the Best Engineered Robot Award. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Robo Doc *Series 3-5: Entered with 101 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Did not enter Outside Robot Wars Like many Robot Wars competitors, Team 101 entered Techno Games with a weapon-less Anarchy, called Scuttle B Squared with which they entered and won the heavyweight sprint competition in Techno Games 2002. The team also won gold in the lightweight sprint in the 2001 and 2002 editions of Techno Games with the original Scuttle, despite being disqualified from this event in Techno Games 2000 because most of its legs fell off. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Walkerbots Category:Best Engineered winners Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4 Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots that only fought in Series 6